Patent Document 1 below discloses a wireless power-supplying system that is capable of supplying power safely and efficiently without foreign matter intruding into a space between a power-receiving unit provided on a bottom surface of a vehicle and a power-supplying unit buried in a parking space. In the above-mentioned wireless power-supplying system, an insulating separation material is provided in the space between the power-receiving unit of the vehicle and the power-supplying unit of the parking space. During the time except when power is being supplied, the separation material is stored in the ground by a movable unit. On the other hand, when power is being supplied, the separation material is moved to the space between the power-receiving unit and the power-supplying unit by the movable unit.